There are receivers that comply with the Carrier Sense Multiple Access with Collision Avoidance (CSMA/CA) wireless standard and detects the frame length(s) of one or more radio frames each having a desired frame length, and decodes the detected frame length(s) into a bit sequence.
Further, receivers that receive radio frames while avoiding interference by an undesired radio frame are known (Patent Document 1). Such a receiver uses a plurality of radio frames, performs state transition by receiving a radio frame with a desired length, and, when it has received a plurality of radio frames with desired lengths and thus a transition condition is met, decodes the plurality of frame lengths into a bit sequence.
Patent Document 1: JP 2012-175544 A